1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to work mats. Specifically, this invention is directed to work mat having a base in which a plurality of LED's are embedded, and where the mat is positionable on a surface beneath the undercarriage of a vehicle; and the LEDs are activate to illuminate the vehicle's undercarriage from below.
2. Background Information
Mechanics and people skilled in personally working on their own vehicles require adequate lighting to see clearly when they are working on a vehicle. If the mechanic is working on a vehicle's engine, it is possible to position a light source in a location that enables the mechanic to see. That light source may simply be overhead lights in the garage, a flashlight of some type, or a work light that is secured somehow onto the underside of the vehicle's hood or adjacent the part of the engine the mechanic is working on.
If, however, the mechanic is working on the vehicle's undercarriage and does not have access to a lighted work pit, the mechanic may need to lie on the ground, slide under the vehicle and use a flashlight to see. This, of course, causes issues because of the need to hold the flashlight. Additionally the light source is a point light source and thus casts shadows which interfere with the mechanic's ability to work properly.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved light source for providing illumination for locations such as under the undercarriage of a vehicle.